Office Invasion
by Carolovee5
Summary: What happens when a strigoi Rose is chasing leads her right into the office? Will Dwight try to save the day using the various weapons he has hidden? Please R&R!


**A/N Hey everyone! Just a fun crossover, even if your not an Office fan, though that helps. ;] Enjoy!**

RPOV:

Great. You try to be inconspicuous and what happens? The strigoi leads you right into the nearest office building.

He rounded the stairs and I bounded after him. Damn they're fast. All those training sessions with Dimitri were definitely paying off.

Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. He burst into the workspace with me at his heels. I needed to stake this dude, and fast.

"Oh my god!" The receptionist screamed, jumping up and running across the room. Her screams echoed across the room, and everyone was running around.

"Oh my god invasion! Invasion!" Some guy who looked like the boss came running out of his office and pushed everyone aside.

"Michael, head for the door!" A salesman was sprinting around, gathering stuff up.

"Dwight!"

"Go Angela! Go!" He yelled at an uptight looking blonde. She took one look at the strigoi, then back at the guy, and ran.

I took the opportunity to catch the strigoi in the frenzy. Jumping onto the nearest desk, I grabbed a beam in the ceiling and swung skillfully around to knock him over. I was now hanging directly above him. Perfect.

Quickly, I dropped, plunging my stake cleanly into his heart. I stood there, panting slightly, and looked around. No one appeared to have been hurt, and -

"Heeeyaaaaaa!!!" Some dorky looking guy came sprinting towards me with a pair of nun chucks. Oh god.

"Look, dude." I dodged him cleanly, trying not to appear too fast. "I'm not going to hurt you." I put my hands up and he glared at me. The guy appeared to be retreating…but…oh my god was that…? No, it couldn't have been…a throwing star? A blowgun? I'm pretty sure that was a ninja sword he just pulled out of the ceiling. Jesus Christ, this guy had a whole stockpile of weapons! I counted at least three knives, and by the look on his face, he had -

"Heejah!" He screamed again, shooting me with some pepper spray.

"Good god! What is wrong with you?!" I blinked from the spray. Though we weren't as effected by it as humans were, the stuff still stung!

"What are you?" He demanded, pulling out an enormous crossbow. "And why are you terrorizing our office?" This guy was insane!

"Look, I'm not terrorizing your office, loony. Put down the weapon!"

"Never." I swear he tried to growl.

"Fine." I sighed, hearing footsteps on the stairs. "Christian! Lissa! Hurry up!"

"We're coming! Jeez, we can't all be extremely fast!" Christian grumbled.

"Save it, fire boy. And _you_ wanted to help, so I suggest you get your ass over here and do that!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes master." He stopped short when he saw Mr. Maniac over here. "What the…"

"Yea, see? You couldn't have gotten here like five minutes ago?" I turned to Lissa. "Can you please give me a little help? I think he's unstable." I eyed the guy suspiciously.

"I'm perfectly stable." He swung the crossbow around, pointing it at Christian.

"You've got to be kidding me." He mumbled.

"The name's Dwight, Dwight Schrute. I will be killing you today, unless of course the police decide to show up." He snorted, cocking the weapon.

"Lissa…"

"Rose, you know I can't." She sighed.

"It's a shame." I groaned as a new voice sounded from the doorway.

"Adrian, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What's the matter little dhampir, don't appreciate my skills?" He smirked. Of course he would break the rules for me. It made me sick, but grateful. Mostly sick.

"Adrian, you can't do that!" He ignored her.

"Who's this guy?" He nodded calmly towards Dwight.

"This is 'Dwight, Dwight Schrute'." Christian mocked. Dwight fired. I yanked him out of the way at the last second.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Dwight!" Another guy poked his head through the door.

"No Jim. I got this. Back away. These things are dangerous." Jim stepped in a little.

"Dwight, let the police handle this…you did call them, right? Cuz, no one has their cell phones out there, and -"

"Damnit Jim! I can handle this. I'm a sheriff's deputy!" Wow. A sheriff's deputy? I had no idea there was such a dorky position.

"Volunteer. On the weekends." Jim added. Wow.

"Heya!" Dwight grabbed the nun chucks again, swinging them around and proceding to hit himself in the face. "Ah! Damnit!" He threw them down, reaching for a knife instead.

"Look!" I yelled. "We are not going to hurt you! So, yea, you, the psycho with the weapons? Put them down. Go ice your face. And you." I pointed at Jim. "There is no need to call the police, because we _are_ officers." I lied. "We were hunting down this lawbreaker. Escaped the death penalty, the little bastard." I paused. "Well not really. He is dead. Lissa, Adrian. A little help here?"

Lissa sighed and Adrian shrugged.

"Why don't you guys go outside, tell everyone the police are taking care of everything and that your totally safe." Lissa said gently. I could tell Adrian was helping out.

"Yea, and tell your boss we said to take everyone out for a drink -"

"Adrian!"

"What? They're pretty shaken up." He gave her his best innocent look which, going by the fact that he was never _ever _innocent, was not believable in the slightest.

"Whatever." I interceded. "Let's just hurry this up before -"

"Rose!" Perfect.

"Hey comrade!" Flashed him a man eating smile while Lissa led the two dazed salesmen out the door.

"Rose, what do you think you're doing and -" He glanced at Adrian and Lissa. "Were they just using compulsion?"

"Dimitri!" I whined. "This guy came out with all these weapons and he sprayed me with pepper spray and he tried to shoot Christian!" This was clearly not working. I switched to logic. "And besides, if I hadn't kept after him, this strigoi may have cost innocent lives." He shook his head.

"Rose. I'm not calling in reinforcements. But -"

"Not to be rude," Christian interrupted sarcastically. "but they're coming back, and I still need to get this thing outside so I can burn it."

We hastily carried the body out the door and into the elevator. The coast was clear, and Christain made good work of it once we were outside.

Also outside, we found a note labeled "Freaks". Dimitri picked it up.

* * *

You won't get away with this.

~Dwight K. Schrute

* * *

Dimitri glanced at me.

"Is this a serious threat?" I looked up at him and snorted.

"Oh yea. Don't mess with a volunteer sheriff's deputy on the weekends."

**A/N Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, and I definitely, definitely, need ideas! Thanks!**


End file.
